


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by ravyn_nevermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost no preparation, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Improper Preparation, M/M, Okay maybe not hate but strong dislike, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with extremely vague plot, Rarepair, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spite Sex, but standing up, gabriel is a mouthy little asshole, improper prep, lots of tension, rough anal sex, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Alternatively: I Don't Fucking Like You, But I Like Fucking YouDean's had enough of Gabriel's mouthy attitude and decides to take him down a peg to relieve some tension.





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not, have never, and will never ship Dean and Gabriel. There's nothing wrong with people who do. Ship what you like. I'm just a die-hard Destiel and Sabriel fan (as separate entities, not Team Free Love). Anyway, my brain supplied this idea today and I kinda like it. So this fic is entirely self-indulgent and written kind of spur of the moment, so it's not as great as I could have made it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it :) 
> 
> Oh, and I imagine Gabriel has an attitude in this because he's molting, but I didn't have a way to work it in organically
> 
> Remember, comments are a fic-writers paycheck and Kudos are tips ;) If you REALLY like it, you can share it :)

“Go fuck yourself, Gabriel!”

“Yeah? Why don’t you do it yourself, coward?”

And that was the last straw. That was how they ended up… _here_ , naked in Dean’s bedroom, both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

* * *

 

Gabriel had been mouthy all day. Dean knew that letting him move into the bunker, become “a part of the team”, was a bad idea. And here they were, two weeks later, Dean being proven right. Dean wished he had a dollar for the number of times he’d told Gabriel to “shut the hell up.” 

Today, however… today, Dean’s patience had worn thin. He was at the end of his rope. Gabriel had mouthed off about anything and everything. Even taking digs at Dean’s sex life.

“Oh, you think you know everything because you worked in porn? I was the best night of Lisa’s life when I was  _ nineteen _ . How long did it take you to get it right, wings?” Dean folded his arms defiantly, standing his ground. 

“In just enough time to headline the entire Casa Erotica series. Yeah, that’s right, hot shot: I fucked your dream girl. And let me just tell you that Carmelita is just as sweet as caramel,” Gabriel fired back with a smirk and a wicked glint in his eyes. 

That struck a nerve. That’s when Dean told Gabriel that he could go fuck himself and Gabriel dared him to. 

Dean approached Gabriel, invading his personal space. Gabriel just barely backed up with each step. Sort of a strange tango until Gabriel was pressed against Dean’s bedroom door. Dean turned the handle and shoved the door open, glaring at the archangel as they continued their odd dance. “No kissing,” Dean insisted. “I don’t like you. There’s no feelings here. We both know what this is.” He closed and locked the door behind them, peeling off his flannel and T-shirt. He opened the fly of his jeans. “I’ve got a better idea of what to do with that smart mouth of yours.”

Without even a second’s hesitation, Gabriel was on his knees before Dean, waiting. Once Dean freed his cock, Gabriel took a second to admire it before taking the very tip between his lips and teasing the slit with his tongue. Dean grunted in affirmation and pushed his jeans and boxers down to this thighs before pushing his fingers into Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel took pride in his work, and oral sex was no different. The fact that Dean was so well-endowed, ensured that he would be doing his absolute best and having a blast at the same time. Slowly, he began to take Dean’s cock in deeper, working his tongue against the head and beginning to open his throat. Dean moaned openly once Gabriel took him all the way to the base, his nose buried in Dean’s pubic hair. “Fuck. That’s right. Use that mouth the way it was intended,” Dean encouraged. 

Slowly, Gabriel pulled back, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks as he did. Dean moaned yet again. He was good; there was no denying that. Gabriel reached up, grabbing each of Dean’s ass cheeks in his hands and pulling him in again. Dean took the hint and made a fist in Gabriel’s hair as he began slowly pumping his hips while Gabriel sucked, drooled, and massaged the length with his tongue. 

Dean was almost euphoric. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten head this good. He moaned as he thrust eagerly into Gabriel’s mouth and throat. The guy took it like a champ, he had to give him that. When Dean felt himself beginning to approach the edge, he yanked Gabriel off of his cock. “Enough. I’m not gonna come before I fuck you. Get on the bed.”

Gabriel licked his lips and climbed to his feet, stripping his clothes off as he headed for the bed where he sat naked, stroking himself and waiting for Dean. Dean pushed his clothes off the rest of the way and walked to his night stand, pulling on a condom and coating himself with lube. He approached Gabriel. “On second thought. Stand up and turn around. Hands on the bed.”

The archangel made a show of rolling his eyes, but did as Dean had asked, presenting his perky little ass willingly. “Come on, Winchester. I don’t have all day.” 

“You’ve got a lot longer than I do,” Dean shot back. “Thought I told you to shut up?” He lined his cock up with Gabriel’s entrance. “Hope you’re ready because I don’t care about your comfort enough to wanna wait to stretch you open.”

In retaliation, Gabriel pushed himself back on Dean’s length, hissing slightly at the stinging pain that quickly faded to pleasure once Dean was all the way inside. “It hasn’t been that long. I have a high pain tolerance besides.”

Dean reached forward and pressed his hand over Gabriel’s mouth. “I’ve had enough of you talking.” His free hand gripped Gabriel’s hip tightly as he slowly pulled back. Feeling ever defiant, Gabriel licked Dean’s hand to try and be freed. Dean just chuckled. “Nice try. But I like it freaky like that.” He snapped his hips forward, earning a muffled moan. Gabriel changed tactics and shifted his head up, biting the side of Dean’s hand, into the meat between his thumb and index finger. Dean hissed, but it didn’t stop him. He continued with a few agonizingly slow thrusts before finding his rhythm and thrusting into Gabriel with abandon. 

Expertly, Dean had angled himself to hit Gabriel’s prostate with every other thrust and his pace was punishing: hard and fast enough to cause them to both sweat and revel in the dissonance of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Dean’s fingers were creating bruises in Gabriel’s hip, and Gabriel’s teeth were leaving deep red indents in Dean’s hand and neither of them stopped. 

Using the bed as leverage, Gabriel pushed himself back into every single one of Dean’s rough thrusts as if they just weren’t enough and he needed more. Dean groaned between panting breaths. “Fuck--” He reached around to stroke Gabriel’s cock in time with his thrusts. “This isn’t me being nice. This is me rushing you along because I’m about to come,” he growled, barely audible over Gabriel’s moans and the wet, smacking sound of their desperate, anger-fueled fucking. 

The last few moments were a blur as the pleasure built for both of them, Dean’s mind going hazy and numb and Gabriel squeezing his eyes shut. Dean’s thrusts became arrhythmic and slower as he approached his orgasm and tried to hold back. Gabriel groaned against Dean’s hand as he came, unloading onto the bed and floor in front of him. His cock twitched and throbbed in Dean’s hand. 

Displeased with this, Dean moved his hand from Gabriel’s hip to his shoulder and tugged the archangel back onto his cock a few more times with no consideration for his hypersensitivity and raw hole. Finally, Dean came hard, spilling into his condom deep inside of Gabriel’s ass with a more-than-satisfied groan. Once they’d both caught their breath, Gabriel detached his teeth from the hunter’s hand and Dean pulled out of him slowly. 

_Dammit, if that wasn’t the best sex I’ve ever had_ , Dean thought to himself, _helluva way to release tension_. “I’ve had better,” he lied as he peeled the condom off and tied a knot in the end. 

“Yeah, it was just **alright** ,” Gabriel retorted, though he was still flushed from head to toe as he stood upright. _He has no business being that damn good. And we’re never doing that again,_ Gabriel told himself. He turned and looked Dean over, who was already getting dressed. Dean raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well? This isn’t cuddle time. Get dressed and get the fuck out of my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> And no, they never do have mind-blowing, rock-each-other's-worlds sex again. But the tension between them is less now than it ever has been and maybe sometimes it's a little awkward.


End file.
